


Selling the Car

by ironicHeadtilt



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types, Grease: Live
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, In Universe, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Slurs, Post-Canon, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicHeadtilt/pseuds/ironicHeadtilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being a bisexual in the 50s, especially when you don't know what a bisexual is. Post-canon relationship exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling the Car

Danny tapped the ashes of his cigarette out the window from the back seat of Kenickie's new wheels. He’d listened to Kenickie explain again how they - he and Riz - needed a more family friendly car. He'd already heard the spiel; he'd said it was okay to sell “Greased Lightning” to get the car he was currently sitting in. It was just a car, after all.

Kenickie was sitting across from him, back against the door and his feet crossed on the seat. Danny was sitting similarly, nodding as the sun slowly set. The foliage around the car brushed against the windows in the breeze, came in slightly through the open window. Summer was ending again, and, without school, there wasn't the same marked event to look forward to. Not that either person in the car was ever excited about school, only that it was something that took up the fall season. Now, Danny decided, he felt somewhat drifting.

Kenickie suddenly stopped in his ramblings, looked pensively through the windshield from the back seat.

“You know… It's only been a little bit. Since we graduated, I mean.” he started uncertainly. “And I already feel like my mom and pop. I never felt so decided in my life. Everything's just decided.”

“What? You getting cold feet?”

“Oh, no,” Kenickie waved it away, licked his lips. “I’m happy with Riz. I wouldn't do her wrong like that.”

“I don't doubt it, ‘Nickie.” Danny puffed away at his cigarette. “I wouldn't blame ya for bein’ wary of settling either. Not even 19 yet.”

“You understand me. I just wonder,” Kenickie said. “I just wonder where I could be going if I’d picked a different way of living,” Kenickie said. “If I'd been raised different." 

Danny nodded unsurely, taking one last drag off his cigarette before putting it out in the cup holder. Kenickie folded his hands behind his head, looked up at the ceiling of the car.

“I- guess I've been thinking about what I'm going to think of 18 me when I'm 60,” Kenickie continued. “I don't want to get to being old and regret a bunch of things, you know?”

“So… What? You feel like you're going to regret something?” Danny asked, crossing his arms. Kenickie met his eyes. Danny grit his teeth, looked away.

“I don't know yet,” he said carefully, eyes steady.

“Nick-” Danny warned, sighing.

“What?” Kenickie pressed. Danny frowned. He was sharply aware of Kenickie’s feet stacked between his in the middle of the back seat.

“I really don't know what you're talking about,” Danny lied.

“You don't?” Kenickie asked, sitting up, shifting forward. “Danny, I wish we'd never been caught before.”

“We weren't caught doing nothing, ‘Nickie. Forget about it.” Danny said, pushing his back against the door. Kenickie had awkwardly positioned his knee on the seat between Danny’s legs, had one hand positioned on the back of the front seat in front of Danny.

“It doesn't got to be anything,” Kenickie said. “You don't gotta explain it to anyone. It's just me.”

Danny looked Kenickie over, his hand touching the hip hovering over his. Kenickie slowly lowered himself, waited for Danny’s hand to push him away. His mouth found Danny’s neck, tongue licking the sand-papery skin. His fingers pushed the collar of Danny’s v-neck tee down, hand brushing across his shoulder and down his chest. Kenickie lifted himself, gazed at Danny’s pinched face, let his fingers run over Danny’s nipple.

“Damnit, Nickie,” Danny groaned, his fingers weaving into Kenickie's hair. Kenickie brought his lips up to Danny’s, teasing his bottom lip.

Danny shoved Kenickie away, their lips parting with a wet click. Kenickie fell back into his seat, dazed and disheveled.

“I didn't come out here so we could act like a couple a poofs, all right? We don't gotta be that way; you got Riz, I got Sandy.” Danny said, ignoring the fact that he was uncomfortable in his fitted jeans. He cleared his throat, tried to adjust his legs.

“What'd you come out here for then, anyway?” Kenickie said, face turning red, brows pinching upward. “Look, I'm not suggesting we be anything. It's- not like that.”

Danny looked at him dubiously. Kenickie licked his lips, which were still wet with Danny’s spit.

“I don't know how any of this works.” Kenickie said. “I've been told a lot of things and it ain't like that. We never chose this.”

“What is this about, huh? This about us? Or is this about some agenda-”

“No, no,” Kenickie was leaning back into Danny again, but it felt more natural this time. Less stilted. “Do you think I'd do that to you?”

“No.”

“Then could you please stop looking at me like I'm just some guy? You know me. This isn't some random hook-up.”

“Don't say that; we’re not hooking up,” Danny said as definitively as he could.

“You're right, we're not.” Kenickie grabbed Danny’s hand, held it to his chest. “I don't want to be alone. Please-”

“But you're not-”

“I know! I have Rizzo! But I can't tell her about this. She wouldn't believe me when I said I loved her if she ever knew.” Kenickie said. “I just- don't want to feel like the only one anymore. It's driving me nuts.”

Kenickie was close to tears; as close as Danny had ever seen him. If any other guy had even hinted at what was being hinted at to him, Danny would've punched his lights out. But Kenickie looked defenseless, 14 again, desperate to be someone he wasn't.

“This isn't going to fix anything,” Danny said, fingers curling in the middle of Kenickie’s chest.

“It can't be fixed,” Kenickie said, shaking his head. “I'm just asking you to- to-”

Danny leaned forward until his mouth was a lips length away from Kenickie’s, cutting him off. He held Kenickie's face and it felt like freshman year again. He leaned his forehead against Kenickie's, sighing, with closed eyes under a furrowed brow.

“Do you really want this, ‘Nickie?”

“Do you?” Kenickie asked. Danny shifted away, hands still on Nickie’s jawline, contemplated him seriously, and realized he did want it. He wanted it and Kenickie was offering.

“I only want this if you do,” Danny said.

“Don't get cheesy on me, numbnuts.” Kenickie said and it definitely felt like freshman year again.

Danny leaned the rest of the way in.

Both parties were used to kissing, but not each other. It’d been a while anyway. They were hesitating, gingerly first, deepening, turning angle, finding each other again with brushing lips and tongue. Danny's nose was pressed against Kenickie's cheek, or the bridge of his nose, his fingers denting his cheeks. They breathed irregularly, unfamiliar with the rhythm of the other, gasping, breath hitching, exhaling noisily.

Kenickie pulled away, his lips tucked between his teeth. He'd ended up laying down with his back pressed against the seat, Danny awkwardly holding himself above him.

“Is this… Weird?” Kenickie asked in a low voice. Danny was focussed on Kenickie's lips. “I mean, do you like it?” He asked.

Danny met his eyes, reached down, found Kenickie's hand on his waist and guided it south. Kenickie held his breath as his fingers passed over Danny’s belt. Danny bowed, licked Kenickie's open mouth, in the process pushing the front of his pants into Kenickie's palm. His erection was very evident.

“So hard, it hurts,” Danny joked, groaning.

“Take ‘em off,” Kenickie whispered, fingers already trying to work the button.

“Eh, hold on,” Danny said, capturing Kenickie's hand and bringing it to his lips. “I don't take the rivets off unto I've done the shirt.”

“Then take that off.”

Danny cocked an eyebrow, pulled his white shirt over his head with one hand in a flourishing motion, tossing it on the car floor. Kenickie’s hand trailed across his navel, causing Danny’s breath to hitch, before tucking his fingers into the top of his jeans.

Kenickie pushed Danny onto his back - a movement similar to two dominoes flipping from one being on top to the other. Danny’s legs were akimbo, one hanging off the open side of the seat, the other propped on the back of the it. Kenickie was positioned between Danny's knees, was struck by how his hips ached at the prone, shirtless sight, and faced the conundrum of how to get the jeans off in a seemly fashion. He unbuckled Danny's belt, pulled it through the loops as Danny lifted his hip, and threw it to the side with a metallic clink. He undid the fly, sliding the jeans off Danny’s hips, pulling them down as he scooted back. Danny's shoes stopped them at his ankles.

“Shit. Why’d you have to wear lace-ups?” Kenickie complained, as he knelt on the floor of the car and started to untie Danny's shoes.

“Kenickie, oh my God,” Danny snorted, trying to push off the shoe on his right foot using the toe of his left shoe, which was the one being untied.

Once both shoes were off, Danny, with socked feet, unceremoniously kicked his pants off the rest of the way. Kenickie looked up at him from the floor of the car, heaved a sigh.

“You good?” Danny asked.

“I'm good,” Kenickie replied, climbing back onto the seat and claiming Danny’s lap. He grasped unsurely at the front of Danny’s boxers. Danny rolled his hips forward, tilting his head back, a moan caught in the back of his throat.

“Jesus Christ, I barely touched ya,” Kenickie teased. Danny’s hand shot forward, vulgarly cupping the front of Kenickie's pants. Kenickie jumped, swallowed a noise and, instead, inhaled sharply through his nose.

“This goes both ways.” Kenickie had moved just beyond Danny’s reach. It'd been one thing to touch Danny, but for Danny to touch him was overwhelming. Kenickie grabbed Danny’s wrists with a grim expression, pushing them over his head. He kissed Danny deeply, slowly relaxing his body into Danny's.

Danny tugged experimentally at Kenickie's grip, grinding his hips up. Kenickie bit Danny's lip, his fingers tightening around Danny's wrists as he pressed himself down onto his warm body. Danny tried to use his knee to swipe against Kenickie's side, shifting Kenickie's shirt upwards. His bare knee slid across the triangle of exposed skin. Kenickie shivered.

“Are you gonna do this dressed?” Danny asked against Kenickie's cheek, his hands still secure above his head.

Kenickie sat back on his heels. Danny kept his hands over his head. Kenickie fingered the hem of his shirt, watched the expanse of Danny’s torso inhale, exhale.

He took his shirt off, slowly but not deliberately, with both hands, lifting it over his head and then dropping it into his lap. Danny watched him sincerely.

“Can I touch you?” Danny asked, his fingers making fists against the car door. Kenickie leaned forward, his stomach pressing against Danny’s, his thigh pushed against the front of Danny's boxers. Danny kept his hands still.

“Can I touch you?” Danny asked. Kenickie lowered his head down to one dusty nipple, tonguing the puckered skin. Danny moaned, felt like he might fall off the seat. He kicked his outer foot against the floor, lifting his whole body against Kenickie's. Danny kept his hands still.

“Can I touch you?” Danny asked.

Kenickie sighed, his cheek pressed against Danny’s chest. His hand was pushing Danny’s damp underwear aside, finding taut, excited skin. Kenickie lifted himself, looked down at Danny, brought the hand from Danny’s dick to his own mouth, hocked spit into it.

Danny couldn't remember what he was saying. He was staring at the ceiling of the car, focusing on anything but Kenickie’s hand stroking the length of his cock. He remembered all the times he'd bragged about his stamina to Kenickie, was shocked at how close he was already.

“Is this okay?” Kenickie asked, spit still glistening on his reddened lips. Danny took his attention off the ceiling of the car, eyes flicking to Kenickie helplessly. He lost his composure.

“God dammit,” he groaned, clutching at the seat, grinding into Kenickie's hand. “God fucking dammit.”

Kenickie’s other hand undid his own fly and Danny suddenly remembered what he was saying.

“Please- hah-,” Danny plead, his breathing unsteady.

“Put your Goddamn hands on me, Zuko,” Kenickie groaned. Danny’s hands clawed at Kenickie's hips, fingers running down his v-line towards his hard-on. Kenickie gasped, his hand on Danny stalling.

The sight of Kenickie, shoulders shuddering and teeth digging into his bottom lip, was disconcertingly attractive to Danny, drove him out of his mind.

Kenickie lasted all of 30 seconds. He came with his pants barely off his hips, his hand limply wrapped around Danny. He looked down at Danny’s still erect dick.

“God, come already,” he groaned, hand trying to match his pace from before. Danny laughed, semi-triumphant, lying back and enjoying the warmth growing in his stomach.

“It's not a race,” Danny sighed. Kenickie took his hand off, glaring tiredly down at Danny. Danny's eyes shot open, his mouth clicking open as he sat up to complain. Kenickie’s hands were securely on Danny's hips.

“Stay still.” Kenickie warned, sliding down.“I'm serious. Don't move.”

“What- no, you don't gotta-” Kenickie's tongue dragged virginally up Danny's dick. Danny complained, starting with a groan and ending with a sardonic laugh. He was white knuckling the seat, curling his toes to keep from grinding upwards. “Oh, God.”

“Don't move,” Kenickie warned again, removing one hand from Danny's hip. He wrapped it around Danny's base, brought his lips to Danny's tip.

Danny came onto Kenickie’s chin; Kenickie had barely passed his tongue across the tip before he had to quickly pull away.

Kenickie plopped himself down on the seat so he was facing forward, using Danny's shirt to wipe himself down. He tossed it at Danny, running a hand through his hair. Danny was still staring, heavily breathing, at the car ceiling.

The sun had set, a red light still illuminating the sky. It filtered through the windows, soft and innocent. Kenickie sighed.


End file.
